


Black and White Case - Supernatural

by ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: (Sorry if this shows up when searching Destiel), Cas being treated the way he deserves, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hunting, Lots of otherwise unseen in-between-case-stuff family bonding yay, Mild Language, Monster of the Week, Not including Destiel subtext, The only around here is FRIENDship hahaa..., monster hunting, motw, platonic, ship free - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie/pseuds/ilikebigassbuttsandicannotlie
Summary: When stumbling upon a simple werewolf case, the trio jumps on the oppurtunity for an easy gig. However, things get complicated when they find evidence of a witch at the victim’s house.





	1. Get this...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve posted on here, so I’m posting the short first chapter to see what everybody thinks!
> 
> Dedicated to my best friend, who has always been my biggest inspiration and supporter of my writing. Additional shout out @warqueenfuriosa for giving me advice on how to post this, and for encouraging my writing, as well :) Also for her cavity-worthy sweetness and heart melting fluff.
> 
> Happy reading!!

"I found something," Sam announced to his brother, who was slumped asleep in the chair beside him. Dean fluttered his eyes open and sat up intently.

"Get this," he continued, "three campers in Wisconsin were found in the woods last weekend, with their hearts missing."

"So... werewolf." Dean let out a quiet sigh of relief as he stood from his seat. "Nice to have a black and white case for once. We should get going. Where's Cas?"

"In his room, probably still binge-watching nature documentaries. I'm sure he won't want to come, let's just go," Sam then turned to look at his brother, who'd already made his way out of the library, and down the hall. 

The bunker was quiet that evening. Not that they regularly hosted keggers, mind you, just that it was a peaceful, comforting quiet. The only sound to be heard in the halls were soft murmurs from Castiel's TV.

The door to Castiel's room was left open, but Dean still made sure to knock before he went in.

The room was the same as any other bedroom in structure, but the decor was 100% Cas. A "Hang in there" cat poster, which was intended as a joke gift from Dean, hung prominently on the far wall of the room. Surrounding the poster, was photos of the three of them, as well as Claire, and assorted nature stills Cas had taken with the camera he'd gotten as a gift from Sam. Much to Dean's dismay, as he would often force them to stop, sometimes while driving, to take photos. Dean still kept the copies despite his complaints, though.

"Hey, Cas-"

"Shh!" Cas cut off, not taking his wide eyes off the TV.

Dean complied, and sat on the foot of the bed, and turned his attention to Cas, who was lying slumped against the mountain of pillows lined along the headboard. It's strange to think that this once soldier of God Himself had become so... human, Dean thought.

He then turned his attention to the TV. It was some Animal Planet documentary.

_"The average wingspan of a bald eagle can range between five to seven feet."_

"Huh." Dean remarked, and looked towards Cas again, "How big is your wingspan?" 

He didn't even blink at the question, and for a moment Dean thought maybe he didn't hear him, until the program went to commercials, and Cas finally made eye contact.

"Birds' wingspan are as long as they are tall. Angels wings are a bit larger than they are. In my true form, my wings are near a quarter of a mile. In this vessel, approximately six feet."

"Awesome." Dean said, excitedly.

Castiel smiled softly at his reply. One thing he loved most about humans is their sense of wonder. "I wish I could show you."

"Yeah... well, I'd prefer to keep my eyes," Dean teased.

However it wasn't as funny as he'd thought, as it caused a heavy, tense silence between them. After what felt like an eternity to Dean, which in reality was about 10 seconds, he broke the silence before it suffocated them both (whether or not angels can suffocate).

"So.... Sam found a case. Werewolf in Wisconsin. Wanna come?"


	2. Roadtrips Aren't All They're Cracked Up To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first two hours of the drive were spent in silence; minus the occasional quip or small-talk and Dean's cassette tapes playing. However, at hour three out of eight of the drive, things were starting to get a bit tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I hope you guys like this chapter! This was so fun to write and the roadtrip part still cracks me up everytime. Happy reading!!

The three piled into the Impala at a quarter to 4 pm. Castiel had thought about, and came very close to suggesting, just teleporting them all there, but he knew how much the Impala meant to the brothers; Dean especially.

The first two hours of the drive were spent in silence; minus the occasional quip or small-talk and Dean's cassette tapes playing. However, at hour three out of eight of the drive, things were starting to get a bit tense.

Sam, barely glancing over at the dial, quickly shut off the blaring rock music that had enveloped them before it could loop  _again._ Which, unsurprisingly, got him a side-eyed glare from Dean, who then turned it back on. Warranting Sam to, again, turn it off, but this time, keeping his fingers on the dial as he turned his gaze towards his brother,

"If I have to listen to that damn album _one more time,_ I'm going to punch you."

"Driver picks th-"

Sam interjected with a tisk. "Right, as long as the driver is  _you._ "

Dean rolled his eyes, "Don't be such a baby."

Before Sam could reply, Castiel decided to change the subject.

"Blue Jays are fascinating creatures. The male will collect blue objects and build a nest from them to court a potential mate. If successful, the two leave and build a new nest together."

Castiel must've been successful, he thought, but the pause after he spoke was almost as awkward as when they had been fighting.

. . . .

"That is pretty interesting, Cas." Sam had finally said, "Why do they collect specifically blue things?"

"I don't know." Cas replied plainly, "I didn't hear the rest, Dean was talking."

"I know the feeling." Sam said between his laughter.

* * *

It seemed like the Impala was shrinking by the minute by hour four. Castiel was beginning to feel like he was trapped in a tin can and Sam's legs were starting to feel numb. Dean, however, was sitting, hands 10 and 2, with his fingers drumming along to whatever song he was humming to himself. He'd looked the same as when they first left. Unfortunately, the other two passengers didn't share his enthusiasm...

"No offense intended, Dean, but your car lacks-"

"Leg room." Sam interrupted, fidgeting in his seat, doing his best to stretch his super-sized legs.

"We're halfway there!" Dean enthused.

Sam let out a deep sigh, and opened his mouth to argue, but Cas interrupted him.

"Though I don't require sleep, I agree we should stop. I don't know how you can stand to be confined like this for so long."

" _Some_ _would argue it's relaxing_ ," Dean mumbled, bitterness clearly on his tongue. He must've said it louder than he thought, though, judging by the sharp elbow to his side he got from his brother.

An audible 'Ow' and a chuckle later, Castiel spoke up.

_"It's relaxing if you like living in a tin can,"_  he remarked, in a low tone mirroring Dean's; his arms crossed and eyes glued out the window.

"Alright! We'll stop for the night."

Dean stopped at the first motel he could find, and after checking in, the three made way into the room.

As the brothers settled in, Cas stood as if his feet were glued to the floor. Considering motels are for sleeping/resting in general during a trip, there wasn't much for him to be doing, you know, as an ethereal being who doesn't rely on either of those things.

"You can sit down if you want," Sam suggested, taking notice of Castiel's stiff, statuesque posture as he untied his shoes.

"Why? I've been sitting for hours." 

"Fair enough," Sam chuckled.

* * *

After changing into their cheap suits, Castiel excluded as he had no need to change, the three set off early the next morning.

At the city morgue in Baraboo, Wisconsin, the boys flashed the autopsy technician their convincingly forged FBI ID's, and after examining, he guided the trio to see the victims.

After he pulled out the cold chambers, one thing became clear. All three young men looked the same, not in appearance, but by injury. Hearts ripped out, deep claw marks embedded in their chests.

"Horrible, isn't it?" The man asked the three 'agents.' Sam simply nodded in agreement.

  
"Who found the bodies?" Dean questioned the coroner, cutting to the chase.

"Park ranger," he replied. "Found their tent covered in blood as he drove by their campsite."

  
The elder Winchester bobbed his head, "What campsite was it again?"

"Devil's Lake State Park."

The three shared acknowledging glances at the ironic statement.

* * *

 After questioning the park ranger, which told them nothing of use, Dean, Sam, and Cas decided to question the victim's close relatives.

The boys pulled up to the residence of one of the camper's sister. On the walk up, Sam scanned the perimeter of the house. Quaint Victorian, vibrant yellow siding, paint done fairly recently, he deduced. As they were walking up the steps to the porch he noticed the daisies, or lack thereof, along the walkway were withered. Though the grass was a healthy green, obviously watered regularly. "Hey, Dean," he called, "check this out."

The elder Winchester gave his brother an unamused look.

"Look at the grass, Dean."

He did as he was told, and made the same connection in his mind Sam did.

"A witch?" Castiel furrowed his brow, and turned his gaze to the brothers.

"What other explanation is there?" Sam contradicted, and Dean bobbed his head in agreement. "Alright, Cas and I will talk to the girl, you poke around for any witchy hoodoo."

The trio made their way to the front door and rang the bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* SUSPENSE. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought!! :D


End file.
